Avenging The Angel
by Sandra-Dark
Summary: OneShot Malik reads his Journal about him and his Angel Ryou...first attempt at angst


**(A/N): I'm really sorry peoples, i've been under pressure (end of year exams) this is first attempt at writing a serious fic so its going to be pretty bad just warning u! . its ok i'm probably never going to write like this again... OH! this is for a comp btw!**

**If ur still here read on and if u want to review it.. thats ok but i don't need any telling me its bad because i already know that thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot bunny (raven's quote) and yeah this plot bunny could have turned out better if some else wrote it... cries**

**

* * *

**

Avenging The Angel

The sun was kissing the sea in a dazzling display of orange and pink hues. Such a beautiful sunset was being watched by a tanned teen on a balcony across from the beach. Malik closed his eyes to listen to the loud crashes of the waves. He leaned back into his chair sighing as he opened up a red leathered book with pages crinkled and old-looking as if they've been around for years. The pages were full of Egyptian Hieroglyphics because this was Malik's Journal; he turned to a random page near the front of the book and began to re-read his old entry written a year ago.

_Dear Journal, it's the 3rd fight I've just had with Ishizu… she's really getting on my nerves. I'm so sick of her being shameful of what I do. So what if I prefer guys over girls? It's my choice isn't it? And to make it worse she had just finish giving me a lecture about how I've been brought up the traditional way as tombkeeper and how we should be returning back to those ways meaning I would have to give up playing the violin! I just can't do that… it's my destiny to be a violinist…that's what Yugi said after he heard me play for the first time. I really have to thank Ryou for being my violin teacher… ever since I've started to learn that instrument Ishizu has been really hard on me and its screwing me up like sometimes I can't think straight! Argh Journal I'm not sure how much longer I can take this; I kinda feel sad because, I think she doesn't want to be my sister anymore, and, she's the only family I got…Odion…Odion past away not to long ago… I miss him so much…if he was here he would be encouraging me to practice and be the best that I could…but he's not…_

Malik shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of Odion; he didn't want to start crying again. He turned a couple of pages and began to read another entry.

_Dear Journal, I've been having a great weekend! Ryou invited me to go along with him to a camp where it's just string players only! There's at least 25 of us but we've been split off into little quartets to practice a certain piece, Ryou is playing 1st violin, I'm 2nd; Rikki who plays the viola and Serenity on cello. Apparently Rikki is Serenity's best friend! So for half of the first day we were telling stories about Joey and all the funny shit he's done. Serenity even told us about the time Joey got all worked up because she said that she was putting on a new g-string; he didn't realize that she was talking about her cello! Ha ha... Oh! I'm really enjoying the piece we're doing its called 'Riders of Rohan'. At dinner I tell you it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Ryou was eating non-stop! I can't believe how much he ate! I asked him where does it all go and he said he didn't even know! … Also last night I couldn't sleep I was too excited about the whole camp I just wasn't tired so I watched Ryou sleep. He just seemed to glow in the moonlight; like an albino angel. It was that moment that I realized how attractive Ryou was… he's really cute when he's sleeping. I wonder if he likes guys?... Oh well the suns nearly up journal so I'm going to try and get some sleep…_

Malik smiled at the memory of him playing in the quartet, with this he turned to the next entry.

_Dear Journal, I just finished playing in the quartet and Ryou commented that I was really good and he should have given me the 1st violin piece to play. And I found out today that Ryou does like guys as we played a truth or dare game and one of the girls asked him and he said yes… and it broke her heart but I don't really care because I know now I have a chance with my 'violin teacher.' Anyway I'm returning home, though I really wish I wasn't because now I have to face Ishizu and her lectures again._

The former tombkeeper turned the page and was hit with a bad memory.

_Dear journal, I… I'm in shock… Ishizu… how could she… I came home to a completely empty house…and I found a note saying that she's left to go back to Egypt and she's had enough of me and… she says she has no brother! Ohhh….. I feel so alone at the moment… the house isn't mine it was Ishizu's and she's sold it so that means I've become a …. Homeless person… where will I go?_

The tanned teen hung his head in sadness at the thought of his sister.

"Ishizu, why did you do it?"

He turned a couple of more pages looking for another happy entry he stopped about 10 pages later.

_Dear Journal, a miracle has happened! Ryou found me in an alleyway yesterday and asked me what was going on. I told him about what Ishizu has done and that I've been living on the streets for over a week now. He asked me how I've been feeding myself; I've been clever playing my violin in the park busking for money its kept me going since I refuse to sell my jewellery ( since I can't take it off anyway). My friend was kinda hurt that I didn't go to him for help anytime sooner. But he took me home to his place. Cooked me dinner and let me have a shower. When I came down stairs he was sitting on the kitchen bench playing a sweet sad song on his blue violin. I noticed mine was out as well. When he finished he walked over to me and gave me mine; he wanted me to play with him. So we played a duet of Six Ribbons but half-way through I just started crying and Ryou stopped to ask me what's wrong. I put my violin down and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. I told him all about the struggles I've had with my sister and he just nodded and held me in his arms. It was very comforting…and just out of no-where he wiped my tears and I looked up and gave Ryou a kiss. It was subconscious and when I realized what I did I resumed crying into his shoulder thinking that I've gone to far. But what he said next surprised me. He whispered into my ear "Do you want to be my partner? Playing the violin and in my love life?" Looking at him face to face I nodded and started to kiss him again…. Let's just say it was an emotional day yesterday._

A smirked crept onto Malik's face, he was very grateful for Ryou becoming his partner. When he played with him it was like playing with an angel beside you. He picked up a CD case on the table beside him and looked at the picture of Ryou and him. After they became partners Ryou took Malik to a recording studio and they created a new sound. Ryou loved the Change of heart card so much, he wanted to have it as the CD cover. The called their first duet Demons and Angels unite. It was a great hit and they donated half their makings to charities. Malik turned back to reading his journal.

_Dear Journal, I'm loving life! I've got a boyfriend and I'm doing what I love as a job; playing in a duet with Ryou! We've been on tour around the world for 3 months and we're currently in Egypt. Can't believe how many people know who we are! We're performing tonight on the stage near the Nile. Ryou and I are going to be 'Celebrating' after the performance and I can't wait! ... But there's been a disturbing threat against me today. I received a phone call while Ryou was out of the room from… I don't even know who it was… but they threatened that if I didn't stop playing the violin something was going to happen to Ryou… I told him when he came back and he said to me not to worry. Nothing can break us up! We were meant to be and Ra it's a good feeling to have someone close to me again… I used to feel this way about my sis… but let's not dwell on that… going to get ready now I'll make an entry tomorrow to let you know how good it was._

His hand moved over his neck as he could feel an emotional lump emerging. Still he read on; the next page was stained with marks of blood and tears.

_Dear Journal…. I …. I don't know what to say, I'm shaking! ...Oh Ra! Why did this have to happen…Me… and Ryou were on stage playing our last song and it felt great… the audience was loving it…but… out of the corner of my eye I could see Ryou just stop playing and … he collapsed onto the floor…The world just seemed to spin… I stopped and knelt down to him there was an arrow…just sticking out of his chest…it…it had my family's emblem on it…my angel was still alive and I cradled him…but he was whispering to me that he feels cold… We both said what we really wanted to say to each other.. I told him…that I loved him and he was the best violinist I've ever met… and I didn't want him to go… with one last breath he…he said I love you…I'll be waiting for you in heaven…my angel…I just lost it then, I couldn't hear or see anything… around me that was… going on…just me and my love…I carried him off and back into the dress room…the medic's came and tried to revive him…but I knew; they were too late…my angel had left me…I snapped… at those people who were trying to help… I just wanted to be alone; so I could see…why was my family's emblem on the arrow? … And now I know…_

Tears streamed from his lilac eyes. A memory he truly wished he didn't have to keep reminding himself of. But there was only one way he could be truly satisfied and free of the painful memory. He stood up and dropped his diary onto his seat. His eyes glistened with the last of the red from the sunset, his body tensed with anger and hate.

"Ishizu." He spat. "I will hunt you down till the end of time for what you did to Ryou." He flung the door aside and stormed into the room, reclaiming his millenium rod. Pulling out the blade he checked that it was sharp; running his index finger over the blade he drew blood. Putting it into his pocket he stormed out of the building; leaving the diary on its last page, it bared a poem that was written after Ryou's passing.

_So we struggle and we stagger,_

_Down the snakes and up the ladders,_

_Its partners found and partners lost,_

_And its hell to pay when the fiddlers stops._

* * *

**Well thats it...Review if u want i don't mind...**


End file.
